Mission : Search for the Night Girl
by Pii
Summary: It's all happened when we were hanging out at the Nasty Burger. There was an electricity down, and after that Sam's gone. So, I tried to search for her. Because there is always only one truth. Now to check the suspects... One-Shot. Sorry bad grammar. DxS.


_Alright peeps. Another random one-shot XD with bad grammar. Totally horrible and random story I thought when I watch Upin & Ipin (Detective Upin & Ipin) and I remembered one of Fairy OddParents episode when Wanda went missing XD and short of inserting of Case Closed there *epicshothere* Hope you enjoyed it! X3_

**Mission : Search for the Night Girl**

_It was started when I, Danny, Sam, and Tucker hangs out together. That time at the Nasty Burger, we have a chit-chat about ghosts and stuffs. We're eating, talking, and laughing together. But it not last long…_

"_Haha! Then I still remember how'd you kick his butt!" Tucker laughed. He is holding his Burger on his hand. Meat, off course. The techno geek laughed, then my little brother replied._

"_Heheh, yeah. Then what about that crazed up fruitloop who being kicked by a little girl," he said, followed with laugh. He put down his burger on his plate. I took a bite of my burger, then I joined the conversation, "I still remember how'd his face looks when the Fenton suit exploded right in front of his face,"_

_All of us laughing together. We never knew such things will happened after that. Sam is holding her French Fries box with her. Right after Sam eat another of her French fries, she added, "Oh, don't forget when that fruitloop smashed by your dad," Every of us bursts into laugh even more. "Haha, right! Dad is really strong!" Danny said, pointing his hand on Tucker's direction. I coughed a little, I can barely breath because the laugh we are in now. "So, what's about-" Tucker going to add, but suddenly the light went off._

_I can't see anything for a while, not even my little brother. "Danny?" I called his name. Everything is dark, black._

"_Dude, they need to fix the thing," I can hear Tucker speak._

"_Shut Tuck, it won't last long," my little brother replied him. It's still dark here. I still can't see a thing. It took a few seconds after my little brother's words to the lamp turned on again. Finally we can see each other again. My baby brother continued in pride, "See?"_

_Yes, we can see everyone again. Danny, Tucker, and… but… where is Sam? "Where is Sam?" I asked. Danny and Tucker jolted up and start to see Sam's spot before, she is gone! "Sam?"_

"_Where are you? Sam?"_

"_Sam?"_

_Sam is missing. We searched her everywhere in the Nasty Burger but we didn't found her. "Maybe a ghost got her!" Tucker said panicly. I thought a same thing too, but Danny shook his head, "No, my ghost sense didn't went off… so…"_

_The person who hid Sam,… is here…_

After we're home, I start to looking at my little brother. His best friend is missing. And he said that his ghost sense didn't went off! So, she is kidnapped by someone during that dark time. The kidnapper use that chance to kidnap her. How dare he or she to kidnap one of my brother and I's friend? I, won't let him or her to do it! I, Jazz Fenton will solve this case!

"Uh, Jazz?" suddenly a voice appeared behind me. I turned back to see my little brother looking at me strangely. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

_Okay, suspicious. Case one, Mission one : Search for the Night Girl. Suspect number one : Danny. _It's suspicious. His eyes, his eyebrows, his face… he looks suspicious. Hmmm, do you think he is involved in this? Just in case, maybe he did kidnapped Sam. Alright, here we go. Trough we didn't know how'd he do that in that dark time. He is a half-ghost, maybe he did it. So, it's worth a try.

"Uh, nothing," I replied him. He raised his eyebrow. Alright, more suspicious. Let's go now. "Danny, I need to talk with you!"

He is shivered in fear, maybe he did this. "Danny! Where were you when the lights off?" I asked him.

"I am with you! And Tucker! Don't you remember that?" he said. Okay, added to the list.

"Alright then… don't you have a relationship with Sam?" I asked again. He is her boyfriend so he is the one who suspected. "Yes, I- eh wait! I am not her boyfriend!"

He blushed. His whole face red. Don't want to admit, eh? But still, maybe he kidnapped Sam. He is her boyfriend, and a ghost. There's big amount of percent that he did that! "So what you did to your girlfriend?"

"I didn't do- She is not my girlfriend!" More red now. Lies. I knew it.

"Lie!"

"Ah! I am done talking with you!" he walked away. Danny walked away. He is getting away. Added to the list. More suspicious. Now to the second possible kidnapper, Tucker it is…

_Ding-dong…_

I waited outside. _Suspect number two, Tucker Foley_. Let's see if we can gather more information this time… I keep waiting until the door opened. Seeing the face of that suspicious techno geek, meat lover boy appeared on the view.

"Jazz?" he asked me.

"We need to talk," I pulled him to the table of justice. Alright, let's start this. His eyes filled with fear, he is scared with this talk. I know it. It's really obvious. The possibility that he is Sam's kidnapped increased. Hmmm,… this is confusing me.

"Tucker! When the lights off, where were you?" I asked. He raised his eyebrow.

"I was with you and Danny. You forgot?" he asked me back. Hmm,… suspicious answer. Alright, to the next answer. "Tucker! As Sam Manson's best friend,… do you have any special feelings toward her?"

If I was right, he probably kidnapped Sam because he don't want to let her fall to Danny. And I always right! Jazz always right! Yeah! I am right! Ahah~ Jazz right~ Jazzy right~ Ahah ahah… eh, er-hem. We need to back to the topic.

The boy rolled his eyes. "No! Why I must fall for her anyway?" he rolled them again. Okay, more suspicious. But we need proof here. "So, you admitted it that she is pretty?"

"Yeah she is pre-… eh! What do you mean Jazz?"

Lies. He lied. He said that Sam was pretty. "So you liked her?" I asked him again. I need more information from this, as much as I can. "Hell no! I like someone else more anyway," he said in a low voice. Mmm,… weird. But I am sure he is hiding something. "…ah! That's not your business," his face start to turned red. He is hiding something! I know that! Detective Jazz Fenton will find out for sure!

"Can you leave me now?" he asked me with a high tone, then he left. Wait! He left! Just like Danny! Both are suspicious, but I have no proof yet to find out who did kidnapped Sam. I need more clues, more idea. I must solve this case. Both are friends with Sam. Danny got ghost powers with him, and he said his ghost sense didn't off. Think Jazzy think…

Oh yeah! I need to go check the Nasty Burger. Maybe the kidnapper left something behind… mm… let's see if we can find anything… Alright! On the spot!

So I walked straight to the Nasty Burger, to our seat that time and… voila! I found a half-bitten French Fries on the floor! Mm, wonder if this can proof anything. Oh yeah! I remember now, that time Sam is holding her French Fries box, and after she gone, it also gone with her! But why there's a half-bitten fries here? Is this Sam's or someone else's? But I will add this to my notebook.

I take a closer look and I found a purple- more like Sam's lipstick. Maybe this is hers. 98% of me said so. I will keep this clue.

Alright, now I am going to check the… uh, lamp. If only the Nasty Burger people allow me. Then I think I will just take a look at it. The switch not looks really weird, but I see some black things like burned there. Hmm… maybe it's a something. It not looks like electricity burn, it more looks like… an ectoblast…

But I wonder, Danny said his ghost sense didn't go off… now I wonder what caused it…

Now I must look at the Nasty Burger workers, maybe I can get other clues there. Eh, wait. I think that African-American girl is familiar. I try to remember,… Isn't that Valerie? What she is doing here? And she is wearing Nasty Burger outfit. Maybe she works here, good. I can asking her. Maybe she saw something…

Or maybe she did it…

_Third suspect._

"Valerie," I called her name. She turned and replied me,

"Huh?"

I pulled her to the table of justice, she lowered her eyebrows and I'll start to asking. "Valerie! When the lights went off, where were you?" I asked. She sighed. This is suspicious.

"I was doing my work, what's with that?" she asked me back. Hmm,… it's harder to solve. "What kind of work you're doing?"

"Why you're asking me! What happened?"

"Sam is missing! And you suspected!" I pointed to her. I am really sure she is hiding something. "Why you're asking me for her? I hate that Manson!" suddenly she yelled. What? So she hated Sam,… mm… more suspicious this time.

"You did something to her!" I asked again. I am really sure she is connected with this! Because I always right!

"Why I must do something to her? And why you keep asking me? Maybe that Phantom brat did that! Now I must get back to my work!" she suddenly yelled on me and walked away. 3 suspects, with a few clues. I don't know who is the kidnapper yet but I will solve this case.

_Because there is always, only one truth!_

Oh wow, when did I learn about that? From _Shinichi Kudo_? Hahahaha, Jazz right! Ahah, Jazzy right! Ahah~ ahah~ okay get back to work then.

Everyone is acting weird, not Valerie, not Tucker, but also Danny. And looks like he is hiding something again. Mmm,… I wonder what that is…

So I walked home, I need to fresh myself with the soft bed and my lovely BearBert. I need to solve this case as soon as possible. Sam can be in trouble! I must do this fast. I open the door to my room, but then…

_Where's my BearBert?_

Oh no, the kidnapper not only kidnapped Sam, but also BearBert! Where is he now? I lost him! I can't lost him! My lovely Teddy Bear! "BearBert! Where are you? BearBert…!"

Suddenly I feel cold hands poking my shoulder. I screamed in top of my lungs. No! The kidnapper is here!

"Boo!"

"Aah!" I screamed. But when I opened my eyes, what I see is… BearBert. Danny with BearBert on his hands, covering his face, laughing. "Just kidding Jazz, you should see the look on your face that time," he said while keep laughing. "Danny! It's not funny! Give me back my BearBert!" I yelled to my little brother.

Finally he gave my BearBert back. "Now leave me alone! I need to solve this case!" I yelled to him. I need more private moment to think, and for my BearBert. "Okay, Miss Detective…" he rolled his eyes and walked outside. I hugged BearBert. I am glad nothing bad happened to him.

Mm, that's weird. I think. Why there's an ectoblast-like burn on the switch, why he or she kidnapped Sam? Why he or she also take the French Fries with them? Maybe they're hungry… ah, forget that stupid idea. I have no idea why they kidnapped Sam.

It's getting more confusing, and scary… I hugged BearBert tightly. Ohhh, BearBert,… what do you think?

I start to stroke my lovely BearBert on my hands, but suddenly my eyes spotted something on BearBert's back…

_Purple._

It's a small purple there. But I don't know how it's ended up there. It's looks like… lipstick. Purple lipstick. More like Sam's…

But how'd it ended up there? The last time BearBert was held by Danny while he covered his face and…

Eh, wait.

Don't tell me…

I almost solve this case!

Just need a few more clues.

I opened my notebook, and read all the clues one by one again. I start to remember the whole thing before the light was off.

"_Haha, right! Dad is really strong!" Danny said, pointing his hand on Tucker's direction. I coughed a little, I can barely breath because the laugh we are in now. "So, what's about-" Tucker going to add, but suddenly the light went off._

Mm, the switch is on Tucker's back. I try to remember the answers I got about their opinion on Sam.

"_Yes, I- eh wait! I am not her boyfriend!"_

It's suspicious.

"_Yeah she is pre-… eh! What do you mean Jazz?"_

"_Why you're asking me for her? I hate that Manson!"_

But these two also suspicious… hm,…

_And BearBert's back got a purple mark… like the one at the half-bitten French Fries. Probably Sam's._

But how?

BearBert, please help me…

Then it hit me.

I solved the case.

I did it!

Now to tell this once and for all!

I walked to Danny's room. I knocked his door. "Danny?" I hear something inside, more like a hurrying steps and then Danny's voice. "Oh, wait a minute Jazz!" I waited patiently. I already know the kidnapper. And I will tell him who is that kidnapper is.

A few moment before he finally opened the door. "Yes?" he asked me.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked him. I knew he did something before he opened the door! I am sure of it! Then I realize a small purple located on his lips. "What's that?" I asked him.

He quickly erase it away from his lips. "Ah, it's… a blueberry ice cream," he said.

I smiled, I knew he lied.

"Uh, nothing. So what?"

"Danny, I know who is the kidnapper and I will telling you," I said proudly to him. Yeah, I did solved the case. Now it's time for the show.

"Uh, yeah… haha, that's great… so,… who is he?" he chuckled. I smiled, I opened my notebook and showed him all my clues and works.

"One, before the lamp off. You speak to Tucker while you're pointing to his direction." I told him. He raised one of his eyebrow, confused. "Then?"

"Two, it's when Sam went missing, and I found a half-bitten French Fries with her lipstick on it," I said. He just chuckled. I continued, "And the same lipstick was found on BearBert's back you put on your face earlier."

"That's make no sense!" Danny said. "What's the connection with it?"

"Three, I found a burn, most likely because ectoblast on the lamp's switch!" I take a deep breath before continued,

"When I asked you about Sam you said that you're not her boyfriend. But it's way too obvious." I explained to him.

"I told you! We. Are. Not. Lovebirds!" he shouted on me. "And tell me what's the connection of all of this?"

"**Danny! You are the kidnapper!**" I pointed on him. He gasped, probably shocked. "So, in another words : this is your action. First, you pointed on Tucker's direction, actually you sent out a small ectoblast from your finger to turn off the lamp, Then you hold Sam and turned her intangible and hide her somewhere, then you went back when the switch back on." I paused, looking at his face. Sweats dropping fast from his forehead.

"Then you almost answered 'yes' when I asked you about 'girlfriend' status. It's way too obvious Danny," I told him. "You two are actually couples, but don't want to admit it." I said, smiled.

"We are not couples!" He quickly shouted. I showed him BearBert's back. "Then explain why there's a purple lipstick on BearBert?"

Danny gaped, he can't answer this. I guess it's my turn to show my analysis again.

"This is what happened : you two kissed somewhere and you not realized her purple lipstick is on your lips! And then you're going to prank me by using BearBert, but accidently the purple lipstick from your lips is on BearBert's back! Can you explain this? Answer me, Danny!"

His face more shocked now. I know I was right. They're making out somewhere. They just don't want to admit it. They do that secretly. "Now, can you tell me where you hide her now?" I asked him, smiling. "Don't worry Danny, I am sure you and Sam's parents will approve you two's relationship."

Danny is not replying for a while. I smiled proudly while Danny is slowly pointing on his closet. I can see the closet door is slowly opened and I see the Night Girl walking outside slowly. I was right. I know I was right. "Danny, next time it's no need to hide it. It's okay, you can tell us," I put my hand on my little brother's back slowly. "And oh Sam, when did you two make out?"

"Actually, it's already a while and that time actually we wanted a private moment, We never thought that you'll figured out," Sam said. Detective instinct is hidden inside me. Because before I found out Danny's secret as a half-ghost and this time I found out the secret of this two lovebirds dating!

"I'm sorry to hide you Sam, I just… I make everyone worry about you," Danny said, cut off by Sam. "I know Danny, it's okay, and anyway I enjoyed it."

I smiled on my little brother and his girlfriend's scene. There's a while of silence before my little brother broke it. "Uh, Jazz, do you mind to leave us alone here now?"

"Oh, okay, you two have fun!" I said, left the room with holding my BearBert and my notebook. I left my little brother and the night girl together. Everything is fine now, Sam is found and save now. The kidnapper was found.

_Case Closed._

**DP DP DP DP DP**

_Haha! Sorry for the randomness XD I know it's stupid. And bad… bad grammar, POV, descriptions, and stuffs. EVERYTHING! XD Let's just say Jazz is crazy about Detective things that time, and act like a detective XD But I hope you like it! The DxS story :3 okay, uh… review please? ^^;_


End file.
